Classic
by fireydancer28
Summary: One shot of Percy,Annabeth, Leo and Piper going to a coffee shop for surprise karaoke. THIS IS NOT A LIPER FANFIC.


Percy and Leo had invited Annabeth and Piper to go to a coffee house with them for dinner one autumn evening. Percy and Leo had been practicing for a while perfecting their secret performance for this night. It was karaoke night at the coffee house and Annabeth and piper knew nothing of it. When Percy and Leo first came up with the idea of karaoke they continuously argued over what song to sing. Annabeth and Piper are best friends you could call them sisters and they have lots in common, including their favorite song Classic by MKTO. Percy and Leo had found their song.

The night finally came, Leo and Percy had planned matching outfits that they were wearing under their jeans a button down shirts. The 4 of them walked through New York City to the coffee house. Annabeth was wearing a pair of dark blue skinny jeans a black v neck and a sliver and black chevron stripped infinity scarf. Piper was wearing a pair of light blue skinny jeans a purple v neck and a pink, orange and purple tribal print infinity scarf. once there they all ordered pumpkin lattes. they sat at a round table and talked and laughed for a while.

"I'm be right back I'm just going to go to the bathroom." Percy said and snuck in a wink at Leo.

"Okay! don't die!" Annabeth responded and Piper giggled.

Leo finished his latte.

"Awe. I'm going to go get refill. this is just too good not to get another one." Leo left the table. Percy still wasn't back.

Piper and Annabeth didn't seem to notice they were to busy talking to each other.

"Welcome ladies and gents to karaoke night!" the speakers boomed. "First up Percy and Leo singing Classic by MKTO. "

the music started.

Percy: Hey! Where's the drums?

Oh whoa-oh-oh-oh

Leo: Let's go!

[percy]

Ooh girl you're shining

Like a 5th avenue diamond

And they don't make you like they used to

You're never going out of style

Ooh pretty baby

This world might've gone crazy

The way you save me

Who can blame me

When I just wanna make you smile?

I wanna thrill you like Michael

I wanna kiss you like Prince

Let's get it on like Marvin Gaye

Like Hathaway

Write a song for you like this

[both]

You're over my head

I'm out of my mind

Thinking I was born in the wrong time

One of a kind, living in a world gone plastic

Baby you're so classic( Leo:yea yea)

(Leo:Gone Plastic)

Baby you're so classic (Leo:yea yea)

Baby you,

Baby you're so classic

[leo]

Four Thousand roses

Anything for you to notice

All the way to serenade you

Doing it Sinatra style

Ima pick you up in a Cadillac

Like a gentleman bringin' glamour back

Keep it real to real in the way I feel

I could walk you down the aisle

[leo]

I wanna thrill you like Michael

I wanna kiss you like Prince

Let's get it on like Marvin Gaye

Like Hathaway

Write a song for you like this

[both]

You're over my head

I'm out of my mind

Thinking I was born in the wrong time

It's not a rewind,

Everything is so throwback-ish

I kinda like it, like it

Out of my league

Old school chic

Like a movie star

From a silver screen

You're one of a kind living in a world gone plastic

Baby you're so classic (Leo:yea yea)

Baby you're so classic (Leo:yea yea)

Baby you're so classic

[percy]

Baby you're class and baby you're sick

I never met a girl like you ever til we met

A star in the 40s, centerfold in the 50s

You Got me trippin' out like the 60s Hippies

Queen of the discotheque

A 70s gleam with an 80s vest

Hepburn, Beyoncé, Marilyn, Massive

Girl you're timeless, just so classic

[both]

You're over my head I'm out of my mind

Thinking I was born in the wrong time

It's not a rewind,

Everything is so throwback-ish

I kinda like it, like it

Out of my league

Old school chic

Like a movie star

From the silver screen

You're one of a kind living in a world gone plastic

Baby you're so classic(Leo:whoa oh)

Baby you're so classic(Leo:yea yea)

Baby you're so classic

Ooooo

The song finished and Percy and Leo had a standing ovation. Percy and Leo made there way over to the table where Annabeth and Piper were at.

"oh gods! that was incredible! I had no idea you both could sing that good!" Piper exclaimed hugging Leo and Percy.

"It really was awesome! and why sparkly tuxes?" Annabeth questioned with a smirk playing on her face.

"Because we can and we look good in them." Leo responded.

"fair enough!" Annabeth agreed.

they finished their drinks and walked around town the rest of the evening.


End file.
